Skype
by dee033
Summary: After graduation the members of New Directions go to college. Rachel POV.
1. Chapter 1

All the standard disclaimers; I don't own any of the characters, all credit to the genius Ryan Murphy and the show glee.

The year we all graduated from McKinley was tough. Really tough.

Quinn and Sam got together while Puck was in Juvie which messed up Puck's visions of what getting released would look like... Getting picked up by his crying Nan and driven directly to temple for a chat with the Rabbi was not exactly the warm, ponytail wearing, welcome he was picturing. Well, he got over it and moved on to the next dickhead thing.

Santana's threats of leaving him rolled off his back like water because he knew she could ever stay away, and she couldn't. Brittney and, well, everyone at one point were, well, Brittney. How she every managed to graduate is beyond me, but she did have the Glee club to copy off of so maybe between all of us we knew enough to get her by.

Kurt changed after the incident with his dad, he's rougher, and doesn't mess around in things that waste his time. Thank god he didn't leave glee, even though I'm sure he couldn't stand it sometimes. Mercedes really kept us grounded after our win at sectionals, right we're we could feel the New York hair. She was our rock, but I know that inside, she could see us all with someone to hold our hand and she couldn't help but feel how cold hers was.

Mike and Tina were amazing. It was hard to not imagine them together. Oh yeah, they fought every once in a while but the way they pushed each other to be better made Finn and I try harder to do the same.

Right, so then there Finn. The way he grew into such a strong and determined leader in those last 6 months before graduation made me proud to have him on my arm. And I, Rachel Berry, was doing my very best to be better, nicer, more popular and get into NYU. Which I did!

This is where the story begins, here in New York, as I move into the dorms and take in the intoxicating smell of higher educated and proximity to Broadway. The only thing missing is Finn. He had said ``we`ll see how things``... but he might as well have said, "let's just break up now because I can't wait three years for you." And it broke my heart.

By the time my dads had gone home and I was more or less set up in my dorm it hit me. This is it, I'm here. Next thing I know I'll be taking classes, learning new techniques and showing the faculty just who Rachel Berry really is. But before all of that, I opened my laptop on my newly made bed and connected to the wifi in the building "NYU housing east network" and I wondered if everything I would do from now on would somehow be stamped with a big NYU.

As the icons of the screen appeared I logged into Skype. Something my dads and I decided to do to keep in touch. I not sure why I logged on just then, I knew there was no way they would be even half way to Ohio by now. Once logged on my heart dropped, my list of friends consisted solely of my dads' e-mail. So I tried to find some friends. Mercedes, Mike and Tina even Kurt and Ardie had accounts. Then I tried the name I hoped would work. I typed F-I-N-N-H-U-T-S-O-N and crossed my fingers. Sure enough, there he was. So I added him too and waited. No one was online. Alright, maybe this Skype thing is a bit over rated. So I got up, finished organizing made myself some cereal and just as I was putting the milk away I heard the distant sounds of a Skype call to I walked back to my bed. A little window had appeared asking me to accept a video call from Finn Hudson. Now that I could do. Leaning back on some pillows, cereal firmly griped in hand I answered the call squirming with excitement.

A big head was the first thing I saw, "Hello? Rachel? Is that you?"

"Yea, it's me! Hi! Oh my gosh, I can't believe you have Skype!"

"I know, it's cool, but I still can't see you, turn a light on or something."

I looked around and realised that the sun had gone down so I turned on my side table lamp and all of a sudden the black box at the bottom of my screen was replaced by a slightly grainy image of yours truly.

"There's my beautiful girl."

"Hi Finn." I answered, blushing.

"Hi." He shot me a lopsided grin and it took all I had not to attempt to crawl though the screen.

"So, are you guys in the house yet?"

"Yeah, moved in today too, Ardie was here a couple days ago with his family to get up all this stuff, you know he had this awesome thing that like carries him up the stairs? It's the coolest thing, it's so much fun even though it only moves a mile an hour."

"Sounds great, when are the rest of the guys getting there."

"Oh, Mike and Sam are moving in tomorrow and Puck I think should be here the day after that. Rachel this was such a good idea, you know, getting a house all us guys going to college, although I might need Kurt to come and organize a bit... what about you? How's dorm life? How's the Big Apple?"

"Oh you know, Fabulous. I haven't met my roommate yet, I have no idea who she is. But I kept all my stuff on my side of the room just like you said I should. I even labelled all my food in the mini fridge."

"Good. I'm glad you're alright."

I looked down my heart was beating too fast; it was just too much at once. New York, dorms, and now seeing Finn's face again and know that I wouldn't be able to touch it. It was too much.

"Rachel is everything OK? Rach?"

I looked up at the screen biting my lip and wiping away tears, nodding at I was fine.

"Yeah right. You can't lie to me."

Sniff "I know. It's amazing here. It's just... it's so different. And now, seeing you... you know?"

"Yeah. I know. It's hard for me too. But that's why I was so pumped to see you had Skype! Now we can talk face to face whenever we like."

"Wait, I don't know if I can do this all the time. I don't think I'll be able to move on if I keep being you."

"Hold on... move on? What do you mean? From me? Don't I get a say in this?"

"I though that's what you wanted... you know 'we'll see what happens'... I thought that's what you wanted."

"Rachel, no. I just meant we'll work something out. But I guess, if that's what you really want then I can just take these train tickets for the first long weekend in October and rip-"

"What? You're coming here? Really?" my tears drying.

"Yeah, I booked them the day you told me you were going. I wanted to surprise you."

"Oh Finn! I'm so surprised! Oh, if only I could kiss you!" I was just bursting.

"Kiss me know" he smiled.

"What? Um, what do you mean? You're not in the next room are you?"I said, looking around.

"no, I wish..." just here, now, through Skype, lay it on me."

"You're kidding, what do you want me to do? Kiss the camera?"

"I donno, whatever makes you feel better, blow me a kiss from there."

"Alright" I looked around... "Now which was is west... OK" I held my hand up to my lips and kissed, blowing smooch after smooch in Finn's direction. "I" smooch "Love" smooch "You" smooch. Smooch smooch smooch.

Finn laughed a made like he was being hit in the side as my kisses made their way to Ohio.

"Alright, alright! You love me!" he cried, getting back onto his chair. Be both laughed and for a moment there was no distance between us. "Now it's my turn... get ready..."


	2. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimers... don't own any of this... I just can't wait for a new episode to see the characters so I have to get creative :)!

**...Chapter 2...**

The next few weeks passed by in a frenzy of activity. My new roommate Lexi moved in, she was alright, but she was also an organic chemistry major so we didn't have all that much to talk about school wise. Although, she did love to cook so on that level, we got along just fine. My classes were amazing, especially the practical drama classes, I was learning to stretch myself into new roles and free myself of inhibition. I felt like I could stay here forever, with these professors, this passion, and this creative flow. But no matter how good things were going with school, I still had a missing piece in my heart. Finn. I couldn't wait for him to arrive, only a couple more days. Yet, at the same time, I was worried...worried that this new found free spirit in me would be too much of a change. No, I had to stop thinking like that. New York is amazing; going into Greenwich Village everyday for class was spectacular, and being able to say I study at the Tisch made my heart leap. Finn would love it all just as much as I do... at least I hoped so.

The day Finn arrived I had class until 7pm, which only gave me an hour to get to him in Grand Central. After class I through on my jacket and scarf and sprinted into the subway. I found a spot and waited for the train to move... "Come on..." I mumbled, finally the doors shut and the train started to leave the station... slowly. I hadn't taken the subway that many times since my arrival but I knew this was not normal. When we arrived at the next stop a voice came on the intercom and mumbled something. All I got was _power out_. "Great."

After 15 minutes of sitting in one place I'd had enough. I couldn't believe this was making me late to see Finn. I got up and left the car and just as I pushed my way through the turnstile, I heard the doors close on the train and leave the station. "Oh! You've GOT to be kidding me! COME ON!" Looking back, I guess I probably should not have yelled so loud, as the little kid waiting for her mom by the ticket booth broke into sobs. "... um... sorry..."

I got back on the subway and soon I was headed to Grand Central Station where Finn would long have been waiting. My heart beat faster and faster and the train moved closer, I felt like I would explode. Finally the train stopped and I got off, half skipping, half running to the lobby. We had decided to meet in the center, next to the ticket boxes, but as I walked and scanned the crowd for a head taller than the rest, I couldn't find him. And I couldn't call out for him, it was too loud in the echoing lobby full of people and buskers. I resigned myself to walking among the crowds and hoped Finn would eventually find me. The buskers were amazing. One guy with a fiddle was seriously talented, half the hairs on his bow were broken but he didn't care, the rhythm was too good.

Suddenly, my eyes fell on someone sitting on a luggage bag, with a bucket turn wrong way up in his lap, banging out the coolest beat. I recognized the silly drummer faces before I recognized the actual face.

"FINN!" he looked up and stopped his drumming.

"RACHEL! Your here!" he got up just in time for me to jump onto him. I held him close and kissed him so furiously that people started to stare. "Wow... missed you too Rach."

"I'm so sorry I was so late, there was a power failure in the subway and-"

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter. You're here and I'm here. I've got nothing to complain about."

I looked down at the turned over bucket and back into Finn's eyes. "Nice pass time you found there."

"Yeah... oh, and look," he picked up his blue baseball cap off the ground with a couple coins in it. "I made enough to buy us supper!"

I looked into the cap and moved some of the change around, smirking "well, appetizers maybe... you care to see if we can make enough to go somewhere more exciting than the hot dog stand outside?"

"But, I like hot dogs..." he mumbled.

"Come on... give me a beat." Finn took his place on his bag and picked his pencils back up and started hitting the makeshift drum.

And we sang, we sang together and it just felt right. Like all that time apart, all that tension and wanting on Skype, none of it, ever happened. We sang for what felt like hours, I relished in the crowds who stopped to watch and the quick glances I would catch of Finn as he sang in harmony with me. It occurred to me then that he seemed as free spirited as I felt and I realised that although I was growing and changing in this new town, Finn was right there with me, growing and changing too.

"Now that's what I call busking!" I said pushing the baseball cap into Finn's hands, it was full to the brim with money. "There must be like 50 bucks in here!"

"I know! God, we're so good together Rach... you know that?" Finn said as he grabbed my waist.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you since the beginning!" at this comment, Finn looked down at me, cocking his eyebrows.

"What?" he said flatly.

"Don't you remember?" I fluffed my hair up and turned to face him, poking his chest as I sang, "_You better shape up, 'cuz I need a man, and my heart is set on youuuuu_"

"Right... that." Finn smiled to himself and then kissed my nose... "The sad, slutty clown..."

"Oh, shut up!"I said hitting him playfully. "Can't a girl seduce her man?"

"Well first, technically, I wasn't your man, and second..." he leaned down close to my face, and whispered, "you don't need to put anything on to seduce me."

"FINN!" outraged I pushed him back... but his sly smile made laughter bubble up inside me and soon we were on our way to my dorm, hot dogs in hand and change in our pockets.

A/N Hey everyone!

Thanks for checking out my story and for the feedback. Sorry if you find typos... sometimes I re-read my chapters too fast and miss them.

I was inspired by the episode tonight... I think it shows I defiantly love glee way too much! Seriously LOVED this episode!

- D


End file.
